brandonman2000s_piston_cup_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
1954 Piston Cup Season
The 1954 Piston Cup was the 4th Piston Cup season and the last season for Doc Hudson who had a career ending crash at Fireball Beach flipping over and landing on his wheels. Doc has won 16 Races, but after his career ending crash, Louise Nash became the champion. Racers Dinoco/Sludge Cola 5 - Slim Hood Rev-N-Go/Kirby 8 - Levi Mitchan Tank Coat 11 - Junior Moon Easy Idle 15 - Perry Douglas (Rookie) Southern Gold 17 - Jet Robinson Nitroade 28 - Morris Axler Retread/Shiny Wax 29 - Buford Camshaft Gasprin 32 - George Davidson Mood Springs 33 - Percy Barbel Lil' Toruqey Pistons 34 - River Scott N20 Cola/Jen's Diner 44 - Floyd Morgan Rust-Eze/Twin H Power 51 - Doc Hudson (Last Season) Leak Less 52 - Robert Johnson Octane Gain 58 - Jerry Black (Rookie) RPM 64 - Samuel Conrev Shifty Drug 70 - Duke Coulters Slidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Tach-O-Mint/Lucky's 82 - Trick Guzzler Tow Cap/Bumper Save 90 - Rusty Dipstick Sputter Stop 91 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Maxwell Turner Shiny Wax 94 - Louise Nash Clutch Aid 121 - Kurt Shiftright Re-Volting 300 - LeRoy Heming Racing Schedule #Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Thomasville 400 at Thomasville Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Louise Nash #Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:River Scott #Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:LeRoy Heming #Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Louise Nash #RPM 400 at Fireball Beach Winner:Doc Hudson #Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Perry Douglas #Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Perry Douglas #Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Everfree 350 at Everfree Raceway Winner:Jerry Black #Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Kurt Shiftright #Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Morris Axler #Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Morris Axler #Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:LeRoy Heming #Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Junior Moon #Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Slide Powers #Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Louise Nash #Richmond 500 at Richmond Winner:Doc Hudson #Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Doc Hudson #Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Louise Nash #Heartland 400 at Heartland Winner:Perry Douglas #Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Doc Hudson #Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Doc Hudson #Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Doc Hudson #Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Louise Nash Final Standings # #94 Louise Nash Wins:8 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #300 LeRoy Heming Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #34 River Scott Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #51 Doc Hudson Wins:16 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #11 Junior Moon Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #5 Slim Hood Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #28 Morris Axler Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #17 Jet Robinson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #52 Robert Johnson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #70 Duke Coulters Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #15 Perry Douglas Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #32 George Davidson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #121 Kurt Shiftright Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #74 Slide Powers Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #44 Floyd Morgan Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #58 Jerry Black Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #29 Buford Camshaft Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #33 Percy Barbel Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #91 Randy Lawson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #93 Maxwell Turner Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #82 Trick Guzzler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #90 Rusty Dipstick Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #64 Samuel Conrev Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #8 Levi Mitchan Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons